


You Will Never Walk Alone

by Halvwyn



Series: Life of the Party Ficlets and Fics [15]
Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, soft, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halvwyn/pseuds/Halvwyn
Summary: "...But most importantly, I swear that I will stay beside you till my dying day. From this day forward, Cassian, you will never walk alone.""I promise to stand by your side through bright times and dark, to take you by the hand when you need to be held steady...from this day forward, Vanden, you will never walk alone."
Relationships: Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party)
Series: Life of the Party Ficlets and Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	You Will Never Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with post-canon Vassian led to thinking about how their weddings vows may go if we ever reach that point.  
> These are tooth-rot inducingly fluff, so read at your own risk!

Vanden- 

I can’t be a romantic and say that I knew from the moment I saw you, that you would be my forever. Because the first thought I had was probably along the lines of ‘how long will it take me to get rid of this guy?’....but I’ve long since realized how lucky I am to not have. Cassian, you have changed my life for the better, given me hope when I had none, and even when you utterly infuriated me, were a pillar in my life. 

After it being so difficult to even stand each other, loving you has been shockingly easy. I can’t promise it always will be, but I do promise, Cassian, that I will never stop trying to love you as best I can. I promise to remind you of that every day we share, and when I’m bad at words, I promise to show it. 

I promise never to leave a jab without a retort, because who are we without those? And to keep you always on your toes. But most importantly, I swear that I will stay beside you till my dying day. From this day forward, Cassian, you will never walk alone.

Cassian- 

When I was trying to figure out how to write this, I couldn’t help but wonder how I got here, and was reminded of something I said to Sariel many moons ago. That never in my 200 years had I expected to find myself caring so deeply about our ragtag group... I thought I’d been caught off guard when I found myself caring for our friends. Imagine my shock when I found myself loving you. Falling for you, Vanden, was like being pulled by a riptide, completely out of my hands, regardless of how infuriating it was at the time. But just like the ocean, you have become my home. 

I promise to ensure you always look presentable, no small feat given your choices in fashion. I swear to suffer through every formal event that you so hate by your side. And I promise to  _ never  _ let you lead a dance...

I spent 200 years alone, but I swear to you that for as long as we have, you will never feel that ache. I promise that I will not take a day together for granted, and you will always know how treasured you are. I promise to stand by your side through bright times and dark, to take you by the hand when you need to be held steady...from this day forward, Vanden, you will never walk alone.


End file.
